same school different people new enemy
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: its been 8 years since raven belladonna kill murkoff but a new enemy steps in can her and her team SARS kill this new threat or will they meet their fate sequel to fading shadow and end to the crimson day series
1. SARS

**Raven's pov **

"Get up raven time to go to beacon" mom said

"Uggh this early its like 5" I said tired

"No sweetheart its 7 and you wanted to go to beacon" she said

"Fine ill get up mom do I have to wear my hat I dont want to"

"If you dont want people picking on you" she said im fifteen years old I remember saving the world when I was seven and im a faunus just like my mom cat faunus

"I think im fine" I get up and get dressed

"Now I packed you everything you need baby have fun and dont be afraid to tell ozpin if you get picked on"

"Dont worry mom I will"

"Bye I love you"

"Love you too mom" I walk outside to meet Ozpin?

"Professor what are you doing here?"

"To pick you up I figure you'll need some help come to my car" I get in his car and he drives me to the airship

"did you know that Yang Ruby and Weiss has children too"  
"no I didn't I would like to meet them"

"I will put you on a team no mater what"

"Have you decided the leader?"

"Well I think scarlet Rubys daughter will be the team leader you know to follow her moms footsteps"

"That seems fare"

"Were here"

"Ok thanks"

"Your welcome"

"Oh hey professor" said a voice it sounded like aunt Ruby

"Oh hey Scarlet" said Ozpin

"and you must be raven?" she said

"ye...yes sorry im a little shy"

"i see your a faunus my mom loves faunus and she also told me that you saved the world?"

"yes I did"

"i bet it was scary did you have a weapon?"

"yes your mom made it for me"

"No way your mom made mine Luna"

"Hey Scarlet whos this?" asked Sulune

"This is raven you know my moms friend Blake"

"You must be my sister then since you know your mom and my mom"

"I guess so yeah"

"hey guys whos this" asked Alea

"this is raven"

"well the team is here" said Raven

"now we need to be a team quick" said Sulune

"well Ill put everyone on a team at the ceremony"

"what but you havnt seen us fight" said Scarlet

"scarlet I dont have too anymore" ** in the beacon main hall **

"and last on a team is Scarlet rose Alea schnee Raven bellandona and Sulune xia long you will be known as team sars I feel this will be another great school year"


	2. Raven loves Scarlet

**In team SARS dorm room **

"OK I guess we should get some sleep" said Alea they went to be except Scarlet she stayed up she decided to read a book she couldn't help but feel someone or something was watching them so she stayed up then she heard what sounded like something running through the trees she thought she was loosing it so she continued reading then she hear it again

"OK something has to be out there" she looks out the window and sees someone running through the trees then she gets in bed and passes out

"Scarlet" someone said in a soft voice "Scarlet" the voice said again

"ugh Alea five more minutes"

"no Scarlet you have to get up now we have class its... Alea looks at the clock "its 6:30 and we need to be there by 7:00"

"OK fine ill get up but did you have to wake me up at 6:30 why couldn't you wake me up at like 6:45?"

"because I want you to be clean"

"fine"

"you better not fall asleep when we leave"

"no I wont look im going to the bathroom now" they leave and she steps into the shower and turns on the water the warm water running down her body wakes her up and she feels happy but then she got out got dressed and walked down the halls thinking about the noises she heard she walks into class and the professor says

"ahhh miss rose your late can you tell me why"

"i was thinking about something"

"can you share" said professor arc

"yes sir I was thinking what if murkoff was just a decoy for a new enemy to rise if we work together we can find them and kill them"

"hum miss rose are you sure your not going crazy"

"no no no no im sure I hear some noises and I saw something running"

"OK miss rose take your seat...now if miss rose is correct a new enemy is on the verge of rising and we need to stop it now I think that you need to get ready becau- then a big boom noise was heard and a guy was standing there and said

"I AM THE GREAT DOUCH GOD FEAR ME"

"guys get to cover I got this" said professor arc

"no professor I got this" said Raven she pulls out cobra and shoots him but misses and he jumps in the air and disappears everyone was confused and he reappears behind Raven

"RAVEN! LOOK OUT!" yelled Scarlet but it was too late he knocked out Raven and disappeared

"oh god RAVEN! RAVEN!" Sulune yelled

"Raven wake up please please" Sulune said crying

"come on Raven I am not going to lose my big sis not here please no no no no she was pumping Raven's chest and giving her mouth to mouth

"Raven wake up for me please please" Raven's eyes open and she sits up and Sulune hugs her

"im so glad your awake sis I love you" said Sulune

"i love you too Sulune I'm fine I'm fine" said Raven

"i'll page professor Ozpin and ask him if one of us could stay at the dorm with Raven" said Scarlet she sends it and not a few seconds later she gets a message saying yes you can

"i guess I will" Scarlet and Raven walk back to the dorm and Raven walks in and passes out

"Raven here let be help you up and into the bed" Scarlet said she helps her into bed and without thinking places a kiss on Ravens lips and afterward she thought oh no did I just kiss Raven and Raven pulls her close and says

" I know you love me Scarlet come here"


	3. what happened to Ruby

"oh Scarlet come here" she wraps Scarlet around her arms and kisses her then Scarlet gets on top of her and plays with her pussy

"oh yes Scarlet keep playing with it see what happens OHHHH im going to cum keeps doing it AHHHHHHHH! Then Scarlet goes back and forth

"harder faster" Raven demanded Scarlet went faster and harder "im on the verge of cumin Scarlet go faster" Raven spreads her legs and Scarlet starts licking her pussy and Raven losses it and cums Scarlet looks up at Raven and says "my turn" Scarlet lies down on the bed while Raven is sticking her fingers in Scarlet's pussy first she adds one finger "oh Raven more I want more" then she adds two "AHHH RAVEN MORE I WANT MORE" then she adds one more "RAVEN IM CUMING" "EWWW you naughty girl its in my hair well I guess this mean we should stop end of lemon (finally I think I need to wash my hands cause i've never done anything like this so don't judge if its short and/or bad)

"that was good we should do this again sometime" said Raven

"but what about your sister were lucky she didn't walk in" said Scarlet

"they wont get back until 5:00 and its 4:54 oh god we need to clean" they get up and clean off the mess they made seven minutes pass and Sulune and Alea walk in Raven is in bed and Scarlet is looking over her

"AWWWWW that's so cute" said Alea

"did you take care of my big sis?"

"yes I did Sulune I will always"

"can I talk to you in private Scarlet, Alea can you take care of Raven for me?"

"sure" Scarlet and Sulune walk into the kitchen and Sulune asks Scarlet

"Scarlet do you like my sister"

"what *sigh* yes I do"  
well I think that's cute!" (I totally forgot to say Scarlet's Sulune's and Alea's age Scarlet:14 Alea:16 and Sulune: 13)

"i guess this is where you say I can"

"yes but even though im little ill still hurt you if you hurt her got it"

"got It" they walk out and Into the room that Raven and Alea's in

''so what did you talk about?" asked Alea

"oh nothing you should worry about" said Sulune

"seriously tell me" Alea said

"no its between Scarlet and I" said Sulune

"*sigh* OK fine but you'll have to tell me soon"

"OK" Sulune walked over to Raven and asked

"Raven how do you feel?"

"fine thanks Sulune I love you"

"i love you too Raven im glad your fine"

"i wouldn't be up If Scarlet wasn't here"

"really is that so" said Sulune as she gives Scarlet a death stare Scarlet looked scared did Sulune really try give her that so called sister talk it worked it scared Scarlet it scared her to know that Sulune will hurt her if she treats Raven wrong, no she wont treat Raven wrong she loves Raven and she will hurt anyone who trys to hurt her and she means anyone she does not care if its her friends she will protect Raven. Her love

"oh crap I forgot we need to do something we'll be right back dont do anything to my sister you got it"

"got it" said Scarlet

"Scarlet I dont feel good"

"here let me feel you gosh your warm here let me fix you something" Scarlet walks into the kitchen and fixes her some soup she brings it to her

"here you go"

"thanks Scarlet"

"hey Raven I have to tell you something I- before Scarlet could say anything Raven placed her finger on Scarlet's lips

"shhhhh you dont have to say anything i know you love I know thats whats you and Sulune were talking about and you know what I love you too when you kissed me I knew that you loved me when you you know did me I love you too your beautiful hair reminds me of your mom I love you Scarlet thanks for taking care of me"

"i love you too your welcome"

"we're back! Raven you don't look good" said Alea

"cause I don't feel good but Scarlet's taking care of me"

**Scarlet's pov **

"i need someone to sleep with me" said Raven Sulune nudged me saying sleep with her

"i'll sleep with you Raven" I said

"really are you sure?. I mean Scarlet you don't have to"

"no I dont have to but I want to"

"ok" I look at Sulune and she just smiles I don't trust her im afraid of her now I walk up to Raven and lay down with her

"ok lets get some rest" said Raven

"ill stay up cause I don't trust what I saw last night"

"just go to sleep Scarlet don't worry about it" said Sulune

"but I don't want to loose any of you what if that happens I wont let it"

"OK" I guess ill stay up again I feel a tug on my shirt

"do you want me to stay up with you to make sure you don't fall asleep?"

"no you get some rest Raven I love you"

"i love you too and Scarlet?

"what?

"i thought you would turn me down cause of my race"

"what no I love you no matter what race you are your beautiful"

"thank you" I see her blush im glad shes my girlfriend she sleeps so cute I hear that same noise I get out of bed without waking up the others I see it a guy standing right in the courtyard he threw a note through the window I pick it up and read it

_if you __don't__ want your team and girlfriend to die you stand down if not well you know what happens _Im scared I don't know what to do I fall asleep and dream of my team together trying to get that note out of my head even though I just read it **no ones pov**

"good morning everybody" Raven sang

"Raven have you seen Scarlet?" asked Sulune

"no I haven't wait theirs a note on her bed"

_don't bother in trying to find her __I've __ hidden her in a place that you wont find_

**Scarlets pov**

I awake strapped to a bed naked a guy walks in and says are you ready

"ready for what?" I ask scared

"ready for this_" _he climbs on me and I don't look then I feel something warm enter me

"now if you dont want it to get worse I suggest you dont scream"

"please let me go" I ask I feel him going faster I cant take it anymore i say

"im too young please stop"

"you think I care hah ha" I try to move but it hurts so much I feel like cumin I try not I think wheres Raven "please just stop what do you want"

"i want you to hurt"

"Scarlet? You here Scarlet?"

"Scarlet! get off of her" she hits him off of me and then she carrys me to safety back to beacon

"Scarlet can you please tell me what happened?

"i was up and someone threw a note through our window and I read it and fell asleep and thats all I can remember other than waking up here"

"Raven! im glad your OK" said Sulune

"yes but Scarlet's not ok we need to check for seamen she was raped"

"OK we need to go now" we go into the infirmary and ask the doctor to check if I have seamen in me

"OK lay her down on the bed now Scarlet you may feel a slight pain but thats normal OK" I nod in agreement he puts a metal thing on my stomach and I whimper then he takes off

"well doc" asks Raven

"no seamen but she will need to stay here for awhile cause I saw broken bones"

"can one of us stay with her just in case" asked Raven

"yes you may"

"OK Scarlet ill stay with you Ill protect you"

"thanks Raven"

"you guys go back to the dorm we'll be fine"

"you sure?" asked Sulune

"yes I'm fine Sulune" I fell asleep while they were talking but I could faintly make out what they were saying

"Scarlet Scarlet I love you Scarlet" she kisses me then lies down next to me and cuddles me I love her im glad she's here with me I just wish my mom was here to know I went to beacon mom I miss you and love you


End file.
